Dragon's Birth
by YamatoMarine
Summary: Will finds a rock.. Or at least he thinks it is.. Then he meets an old man.. der.. read to know more . plz review if u can, good or not, this is my first fanfic! bye!


Hey! Der... later will runs into Eragon.. err.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon the book or its charectors

The Thief's Pet

It was dusk in planet Hassak, heat had not come yet and the sky still painted blue. Men, women, were all sleeping. A shadowy figure made its break. It ran into a large building. The building was a type of a bank. It seemed to hold only one mans money, though. Whoever owned the "bank" was obviously rich. The figure took out a dark cloak and covered itself with it. It took its pick and unlocked a door. Money came pouring out of it. The thief took out a piece of clothing from its pocket. It was a very large sack. The thief packed it with money. By the time he was done, the sun was rising, and heat came. He swiftly ran away before he was spotted. The thief entered a town called Augustraud and entered a vacant building. He dropped his sack. All of the sudden he could hear that someone was walking on the floor above him. He took a pistol he had left on his desk earlier, aimed ahead and walked up the stairs. "Hello, Will," croaked a mysterious voice. The thief, now identified as Will, took a step back and aimed at the mysterious man, that Will saw, was also covered by a cloak. He shouted, "Who are you?!" No answer. The mysterious man just stood there, head down, almost as if he were dead. "Don't make me shoot!" Will threatened. Still no answer. Will cocked his gun, aimed between the man's eyes, and fired. The bright red color of the shot came out, and after the smoke was gone, Will saw no body. He was gone. "Getting violent are we?" A misty voice said. "Who are you?!" Will shouted again and again. He would get no answer. "How'd he get in?" Will wondered. He checked his sack, all the money was gone! All that was in it was a cracked rock. "Shoot," thought Will. He glared at the rock, then he went to bed as he always did in the morning and afternoon. In his dreams, he heard, "Take care of it well," over and over again. The voice of the mysterious old man. He woke up. 'What kind of dream was that?' He thought. He woke up. Totally forgetting about his lost money he checked his sack with enormous pride. He realized then, that the money was gone and only the stone remained. He noticed however, that the crack in the stone had gotten much bigger. He witnessed that the stone cracked even more! Will backed away from the stone, and then it happened. The stone cracked open. A young baby bird hopped out. It was dropping water as it wobbled towards him. Not with plain water though, but with some substance from the egg. Then it hit him. The stone had been an egg the whole time! The water went away quickly, for the bird, Will had just discovered, had scales, not fur. It was… a dragon. It was what looked like burnt orange. The youth dragon started wobbling over to Will. It squealed as it fell over. Will pointed his pistol at the dragon. He pulled the trigger. At least, he thought he did, but he heard no bang to his gun at all. His hand hadn't moved. He couldn't shoot… The dragon had finally got over to Will. The dragon started staring at the pistol in wonder. Then it starting hopping and skipping happily around in circles. Will sat wide eyed at the creature. Why didn't he shoot? Why _wouldn't _he shoot? He took the dragon by his legs and the dragon starting squealing and squawking as he brought it up the abandoned building. He went to the other side of the room and went down the other stairs there. At the bottom of the stairs was where he kept his modern tools and equipment. He had built this room himself. It had taken him 3 years to complete it but he managed to do so. He went to his refrigerator in the room, and took out some candy he had found in the community kitchen in the popular city, Baron. He held it out to his new baby dragon. It wouldn't eat. It gave out moans of hunger. _If it's so hungry why won't it eat? _He thought. Then he thought about the Japanese myths and tales on Earth that had been passed down to Hassak. They killed warriors and soldiers, and maybe even ate them. _Of course! Why have I been so stupid? I-I must have been thinking about that old man…_ Although he knew he didn't. He had cooked beef and raw beef. He took out the cooked one and put it in front of the dragon. It still wouldn't eat. Will was getting impatient and got every single bit of food from his refrigerator and put it in front of the dragon. The dragon hopped over to the raw meat and chowed it down. _So it eats raw meat… _He took the dragon upstairs, and looked outside the vacant house, and did time fly, it was already night. He got out and sat down on the long grass that was swaying at the light breeze. He looked up at the numerous stars and the twin planet, Jaden. He sat his dragon next to him. As soon as they both lied down and got comfortable they started to doze off, and after a few seconds, they did.

Hey! It ends here! Look for the sequel--- the Dragon's Kill!!!!


End file.
